


Somebody to love

by Aspenx



Series: These are the days [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspenx/pseuds/Aspenx
Series: These are the days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968529
Kudos: 1





	Somebody to love

"Can anybody find me somebody to love   
Each morning I get up I die a little   
Can bearly stand on my feet   
(Take a look at yourself)   
Take a look in the mirrior and cry   
Lord what you're doing to me" 

"Fuck sake!" Roger yelled throwing his drum sticks at the wall, watching them shatter. The others flinch at the sudden out burst. "Hey Rog calm down. It's okay we'll just go again." Brian says. "Its a simple fucking beat and I cant even do that right." Roger snaps before storming off. The studios quite for a second before John speaks. "I'm worried about him." "Me to." Brian replies. "Lets call it a day." Freddie says. "Thats not for you to decide." Paul buts in. "Fuck off Prenter no one asked you."" Ash spits. "Just take the boys ad Miami out while I try and get some sense out of Roger." Ash continues. "Come on lads..lunch is on me." Paul says. Ash is a little shocked that he listened to someone for a changed although she suspects the look Freddie gave the older man may have something to do with it. 

Ash follows the others out of the studio and waits until they've left before heading over to the farm house. She heads upstairs and knocks on Rogers door. "It's me sunlight. I'm coming in." The teen says. She enters the room carefully expecting it to be a mess Roger having throwen things in frustration but to her surprise he hasnt. Instead the drummer is sat on the bed his head in hands. "Sunlight...can you look at me?" Ash asks as she sits next to him. He doesnt respond. "Roger please?" He finally looks up at her. The anger in his eyes has gone and he just looks drained. "You wanna talk about it?" Ash asks. Roger thinks about it for a second. "Just give me a minute." he replies. "Take your time sunlight." Roger gives a small smile at the nickname. "Ready." the drummer says. "You sure?" The older man nods. 

"I've been so bloody distracted of late. It's driving me mad." Roger begins. "Whats distracting you Rog....you can tell me." Ash encourges. "Its you" Ash goes to say something but Roger cuts her off. "Let me finish please. When I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever met..I still do and the more I got to know you the more I fell in love with you but I pushed those feelings to the back of my mind until recently. I love you Ash and I wanna be with you. Even if you dot feel the same way I'm glad it's finally out in the open." Roger finishes. Ash kisses him. "I feel the same way. I was just to afriad to say anything." The teen says. "So yeah I will be yours." They kiss again. 

"You wanna give that solo a go again?" Ash asks. "Yeah sure and then maybe you can help me with the song I've been working on."


End file.
